undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Rodentale
- Introduction This AU is about pet rodents I have had through out my past life, It was originally a joke AU before people actually said it was a good idea. Characters * Maggie The Doll: Your new best friend and Guide. Someone that will never betray you... Before she tried to kill you. She's just a hamster doll. * Queen Moonlight The Hamster as Toriel: The Hamster wanting to keep you safe from the other Rodents, And former owner of the once abandoned castle. She wears a Crown and a Fancy Robe. * Cookie The Hamster as Sans: Your Friendly Neighborhood Hamster, You meet him a lot in your adventure. He seems to be able to do some impossible things, But he is very lazy. He wears a Camouflage Jacket, a Top Hat, a Black Tie, Blue White Striped Pants, Orange Slippers, And Mittens. But he usually has his hands in his pockets. * Snowflake The Hamster as Papyrus: Cookie's Brother who (Unlike Cookie) Is very energetic and is Friendly just like Cookie, But he has a dream, a dream to capture a human so he can join the Royal Guard, He uses Japes And Puzzles to try to stop you. He wears Battle Armor, a Top Hat, Mittens, and Brown Shoes, And holds a mug of "Hot" Chocolate. * Phoenix (AKA SweetPea The Guinea Pig) as Undyne: The Royal Guard Main of the Underground, She may be tough and brave, but inside she is a really sweet person. She will use Brute Force in order to destroy you. She dons Metal Armor and a Helmet. * Alfred The Mouse Alphys: The Royal Scientist, Unlike most people of the Underground. She wants nothing to do with fighting. She has a hard time speaking to people. She feels nervous when talking. And has a talent for building Robots. She wears Glasses and a Science Jacket. * ButterCream The Mouse as Mettaton: A Robotic Mouse who is driven by Fame and Fortune. A popular Star among the Underground. She is also looking for a human to give to the king. She doesn't really wear anything, But she has an EX form so you can't complain. * Muffin The Hamster as Asgore: King Of The Underground, people seem to make him out as a monster, But really he is a caring nice person. But needs your soul to cross the Barrier, And that's why the Queen left him. He wears a Armor protected by a cloak and also dons a Crown. * Sugar The Hamster as Asriel: The Daughter of Muffin and Moonlight. Now freed from Her doll form is ready to destroy the Universe through absorbing the Human and Rodent Souls, but someone is standing in Her path. She wears a White Dress and a Tiara. Special characters: * Checkers The Guinea Pig as Muffet: A famous shop owner, who sells special homemade treats. He has a skill for the games Checkers and Chess. But despite all these good things Checkers is very greedy, and will do anything for money. He wears a Tuxedo and Glasses. * Remachine Script, AKA Scrappy: a small, black cat with yellow eyes and a thin chain collar with a bell. She lives in in the Tundra and is frequently chased around by an Annoying Dog. She's friends with a couple rodents and can be found prowling around the outskirts to deter potential threats. Black cats are generally unlucky after all. * Metal Clasher, AKA Scrapper: yet another black cat, except for the fact he has blue eyes. He is Scrappy's Brother and is usually far away from the Tundra, he lives near the Factory. And wishes to see Scrappy once again someday, but the Ocean stands in the way. He is a bit of a Genocide Fanatic and has a Green Soul. Story Once upon a time, a race existed, The Rodents. However they aren't your average rodent, they are human like in the features they have. One day a new species walked by, The Humans. They became friends with these humans. But the Human race was evolving. They started building dangerous weapons, The Rodents feared the Humans. One day, a war broke out between the two races. The Humans won the war, and sealed the rodents in an Underground no Human has dared to enter. And now it's 9XX The Rodents are still trying to find a way out. But they built a kingdom in the Underground and lived in multiple different parts of the Underground. However, once a year a lava pit below the surface of the Underground rises and every Rodent has to hide in a Magic Mushroom named The Tundra. Which has a Frozen Barrier all heat can't get through. The Tundra also caused the area around it to snow. And The Rodents built a village under the Tundra to keep most Rodents safe. But before the tundra was an ancient castle that is owned by the Queen after she left the King. She sealed the Exit off to prevent anyone from getting in, or getting out. An Ocean was also discovered in the Underground. And the Rodents built an entire city in the ocean, protected by a giant bubble that covers the city. But a Volcano was discovered over the ocean shore, the Royal Scientist of the Rodents built a Factory inside the Volcano. Which worried other Rodents. But the Royal Scientist said it wasn't dangerous. Past the Volcano was another Castle owned by the King and guarded by some of the King's best Soldiers. The King is at the Top of the castle in his Throne room. The King figured out how to get out of the barrier, He needed to get 5 Human Souls to escape. And so his plan begins. Children have tried exploring the Underground as well, but they got killed by the King. The king is now up to 4 souls. It is now 20XX, the Main Character of this story was unlucky enough to fall down into the Underground. They faced many challenges on the way. But most challenging is the other Main Characters they meet. And it's their choice for what fate the Rodents face. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap Category:Serious Category:Written story